Abstract The University of Michigan Human Subjects and Assessment Core (HSAC) provides the infrastructure and resources critical to UM OAIC investigators performing clinical and translational research. The HSAC is closely aligned with the UM OAIC?s goal of integrating bench, clinical and outcome research with clinical practice. By working closely with the LAC, REC, PESC and the three other Resource Cores, the HSAC will assist OAIC- funded pilots and other externally funded projects (EPs) related to the central research theme of the OAIC. Important priorities for the HSAC will be to support junior faculty new to aging research, the translation of basic research discoveries into human studies, and to support high impact clinical trials that have the promise of reducing disability and improving physical/cognitive function in older adults. The Specific Aims of the HSAC are: 1. To facilitate access to human subjects and related data sets by investigators implementing research related to the central OAIC theme; 2. To provide training and consultation to OAIC researchers on issues related to experimental design (pre- and post-award), recruitment/retention of human subjects, translation from animal into human studies, techniques to compare national databases; 3. To expand and promote research on racial, ethnic, and cultural influences affecting the predisposing factors, metabolic/inflammatory mediators, and functional and health outcomes in older adults; 4. To enhance community engagement in aging research and facilitate the dissemination of OAIC research in the local community as well as the academic community.